Sobre os Williams
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Sabemos tudo sobre os Ponds. Mas o que sabemos sobre os Williams? ( Rory & River family fic)


**N/A:** Sei que ao ver o título, você pode pensar que a fic é rory/Amy, mas na realidade, ela é focada no rory e na river porque eu tenho muitos family feels e não sei lidar com eles OK ( mas acho muito válido eu tentar fazer meio que uma continuação dessa fic post "angels take manhattan" porque, guys... _Amelia Williams_ OK )

Rory sabia apenas de uma coisa: a culpa fora do doctor. O timelord tinha levado ele e Amy para jantar no restaurante do fim do universo e de repente houve duas explosões. A primeira delas aparentemente era esperada por todos, menos por eles três, – mas pensando agora até faz sentido. Não seria o fim do universo sem nenhuma explosão. - O doctor caiu para trás de susto, tropeçando em um dos garçons, que empurrou uma das mesas para se segurar, mas ela rolou até o balcão, derrubando a bebida rosa e a azul no chão. E aí aconteceu a segunda explosão.

Eles correram. E todo mundo correu atrás deles.

Mas Rory não correu rápido o bastante. E agora ele estava nessa espécie de prisão controlada por clérigos que usavam armas de fogo e que não lhe deram nem tempo para se explicar. O enfermeiro sentou-se no chão e encostou a cabeça na parede. Não tinha nada a fazer senão esperar. O doctor voltaria por ele, Amy voltaria por ele.

Rory Williams já esperara dois mil anos por ela. Era bom em esperar. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Acordou depois de algum tempo assustado com um alarme estridente. Esfregou os olhos, tentando se focar no que estava acontecendo, mas a única coisa que via eram luzes vermelhas piscando sem parar. E então, da mesma forma que tudo começou, acabou.

- Calma, queridos. - Uma voz de mulher conhecida o fez se levantar em um pulo. – Aqui é a doutora River Song e estou voltando para a minha cela, não fugindo. – Correu até as grades para ver a loira com seus cachos presos em um penteado muito elaborado colocando o telefone que usara de volta no gancho. Ela usava um vestido azul comprido cheio de rendas e um chapéu singelo preto com uma rosa amarrada a ele com uma fita. Parecia feliz.

- River! – Chamou-a, estendendo uma das mãos pela grade.

- Rory! – Ela parecia surpresa de vê-lo, mas mesmo assim correu até a cela, tomando-lhe a mão. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Coisas. Coisas espaciais e loucas acontecendo rápido demais para mim. –Ele respirou fundo. – Você estava com o doctor?

- Spoilers. – Ela sorriu para ele.

- Não é spoiler se acabou de acontecer. – Rory tentou. Ele sempre tentava.

- Acabou de acontecer para mim, mas para o seu doctor pode demorar alguns anos.

Rory forçou um riso.

- Sabia que cada vez que eu vejo o doctor ficando íntimo de alguém, eu tenho vontade urgente de contactar os familiares da pessoa... – Pausou para respirar fundo. – Mas, então, eu olho para você e... Oh.

- "Oh" não descreve nem um pouco a situação.

- Deus, toda vez que eu penso em você e no doctor, minha mente só... – Fez uma careta e uma mímica de explosão. – Se pelo menos eu pudesse te trancar no seu quarto...

- Eu provavelmente sairia pela janela. – River completou para ele.

- Você é igualzinha a Amy. – Dessa vez o sorriso veio fácil. A loira simplesmente teve que retribuir porque além de saber o quanto era verdade, ela sabia também o quando Rory amava a sua mãe e isso aquecia seu peito de uma maneira que ela não sabia como era possível.

- Então... Quando você está? – Ela quebrou o silêncio confortável que se instalou entre eles. – Já passou por Demon's Run, não é? – Pausou por um minuto, mas assim que o viu desviar os olhos, teve que pedir: - Desculpe. Eu tenho que saber para eu não acabar dizendo...

- Spoilers. – Foi ele quem a interrompeu dessa vez.

- É. – River simplesmente aquiesceu, sabia pelo tom de voz do outro que havia algo o incomodando, mas não pressionou. Apenas entrelaçou seus dedos nos deles e esperou do mesmo jeito que ele fazia com ela quando eram pequenos. Enquanto Amy praticamente surtava e ordenava que a amiga lhe dissesse tudo que estava errado, Rory simplesmente sentava a seu lado sem dizer nada, apenas deixando bem claro que, quando ela se sentisse confortável para compartilhar o que a incomodava, ele estaria pronto para ouvi-la e apoiá-la.

Claro que tal comportamento não a impedia de mentir, ela tinha que mentir, mas pelo menos fazia com que ela se sentisse mal por isso.

- Na verdade, já voltamos de Berlin. – Ele comentou, sua voz baixa e fraca, e ela entendeu de imediato.

- Oh, desculpe por isso.

- Está tudo bem. – Só que não estava.

- Pai, olhe para mim. – River subiu com as mãos pelo rosto dele, querendo fora-lo a encará-la. - Foi de coração o que eu falei sobre você e a mãe. Vocês me criaram, mesmo que vocês não soubessem quem eu era.

- Não diga isso. – Rory fugiu do toque, de modo que ela não pudesse lhe seguir por causa das grades, e virou as costas.

- Você me ensinou a andar de bicicleta, lembra? E eu ainda posso contar pelo menos umas cinco vezes em que você me colocou de castigo por algo que eu fiz sem nem ter que pensar muito, sabia?

- Não é... Não é bom o bastante! – Rory explodiu, virando-se para ela com os dois punhos cerrados na altura do rosto.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Ela respondeu, sentindo seus olhos arderem e se odiou por isso. River Song não era mulher de viver no passado, não, ela vivia no futuro, tanto no sentido literal quanto no metafórico. Vivia pelos dias que viriam com o doctor e com os pais que ela nunca teve. – Não é bom o suficiente, mas é o melhor que eu posso oferecer. Eu aceitaria, se fosse você.

- Eu sinto muito. – Ele correu de volta para ela, percebendo o impacto que suas palavras tiveram em sua filha. – Eu não quis dizer... – Começou a dizer, mas parou a tempo, mudando de ideia. Sabia que nada do que dissesse poderia consertar as coisas e, mais do que tudo, queria ser completamente honesto, devia isso a ela. – Eu quis dizer que... Eu sinto muito mesmo.

- Eu sinto muito também. – River fechou os olhos, sentindo a testa dele encostar na sua, mesmo por entre as barras de metal frio que os separavam. – A mamãe fazia isso comigo, sabia? Eu às vezes tinha pesadelos quando ia dormir na casa dela, aí ela juntava as nossas testas desse jeito e dizia que o pesadelo ia passar de mim para ela porque ela não tinha medo de nenhum monstro.

- Ela fazia isso comigo também. – Rory respondeu, sentindo-se sorrir só com a lembrança. – Na época que minha mãe ficou doente, eu não conseguia dormir, eu faltei a escola tantas vezes que achei que fosse repetir o ano. E Amy me levava o dever de casa quase todo o dia, mas não me deixava fazê-lo porque me puxava para brincar no jardim. E se eu dissesse que não estava com vontade, ou que eu não estava me sentindo bem, ela faria exatamente isso e diria que me roubara de mim todas as preocupações.

-Sim, e eu lembro que você nunca teve coragem de dizer para ela que não funcionava. – River brincou.

- Não, mas era porque, incrivelmente, contra todas as expectativas, funcionava. Eu me sentia muito melhor. Você está se sentindo melhor? – Riu e se afastou um pouco para poder encará-la.

- Muito. – E, surpreendentemente, era verdade.

- Então, quando você está? – Rory começou de novo, agora com o que esperava ser um novo e melhor assunto, forçando-se a rir. – Eu acho que deveria perguntar esse tipo de coisas agora, certo?

River suspirou fundo.

- A morte do doctor é o mais recente para mim, o primeiro encontro de vocês com "the silence."

- Foi quando você me contou sobre como seria o pior dia da sua vida. – De todas as coisas que Rory poderia se lembrar dessa aventura, tinha que ser uma confissão amargurada de uma mulher que, naquela altura, ele nem conhecia. River só pôde amá-lo ainda mais por isso.

- E esse dia está cada vez mais próximo. – Ela fechou os olhos, soltando um longo suspiro. – Eu o beijei na hora que nos despedimos e foi a primeira vez para ele, o que significa que foi a última para mim.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Eu só... Eu não sei o que vai ser de mim quando finalmente acontecer, pai. Ele não vai me reconhecer e isso, isso vai me matar. – Odiou o quão fraca sua voz soou aos seus próprios ouvidos, mas não tinha nada que ela podia fazer. O doctor sempre fora sua maior força, mas também usa maior fraqueza.

- Não, não vai. Você lembra tanto a sua mãe, que às vezes eu esqueço que você é uma Williams. – Rory tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos, forçando-o levemente para cima até que seus olhos se encontrassem. - Quando você nasceu, Amy quis que você fosse "Melody Pond", disse que esse era o nome de uma heroína. E disse que "Melody Williams" seria uma professora de geografia.

- Foi perto, sou uma arqueóloga. – River sorriu para ele, dando de ombros.

- Mas quer saber um fato interessante sobre os "Williams"? – Ele tocou-lhe carinhosamente o nariz como fizera tantas outras vezes quando eles eram crianças. - Nós sempre seguimos em frente. Não por nós, mas por aqueles que amamos. Algumas vezes fica tão ruim que você só quer gritar e quebrar e só... Desistir. – Sentiu os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas porque cada palavra doía, cada lembrança doía muito mais. Teve que respirar fundo para continuar. - Mas não desistimos, porque aí nós lembramos, nós nos lembramos deles e de como vale a pena ter nosso coração partido e...

- Você já foi para Apalapucia, não foi?- Ela o interrompeu, para perguntar e, no momento em que o viu desviar os olhos, teve sua resposta.

- Sim. – Rory respondeu mesmo assim e olhou para cima, forçando-se a não piscar. Não tinha palavras para expressar como se sentiu ao ter que trancar a porta da TARDIS para sua esposa; para uma Amy que envelhecera sozinha, esperando, que sofrera tanto, que esquecera o quanto ele a amava.

- Oh, pai.

- Como você sabe sobre... – Tentou se recompor. Era para ele estar consolando-a e não o contrário.

- O doctor me contou. – River ofereceu-lhe um sorriso meio torto. - Ele me contou o que você disse para ele nesse dia.

- Eu não estava realmente zangado com ele e... Bom, eu estava, mas não estou mais. Eu só estou... – Não tinha palavras. – Triste. – Mas essa era a que melhor se adequava.

- Ele sabe disso, pai. Ele está triste também.

- Eu provavelmente deveria pedir desculpas pelo que eu disse.

- Você vai. – Observou-o erguer as sobrancelhas em surpresa e riu. – Oops. Spoilers.

- Ele vai me perdoar?

- Rory Williams, ele provavelmente vai se virar para lhe encarar e sorrir aquele sorriso enorme e idiota característico e vai dizer que você não tem com que se preocupar porque você é humano. Você é tão humano.

- Parece mesmo com ele. – Rory conseguia imaginá-lo fazer exatamente tudo o que River acabar de descrever. Era tão óbvio que o doctor o desculparia tão fácil assim que chegava a doer. – Agora... Eu é que deveria estar consolando você, lembra?

- Eu estou bem.

- Não, você não está. – Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. Mas você vai ficar. Você vai sobreviver. Prometa para mim que você vai sobreviver.

Por um momento ela ficou tentada a responder que não pode prometer isso, porque ela realmente não podia, mas:

- Eu prometo. – O doctor mentia e ela também.

Trocaram sorrisos verdadeiros e confortáveis no silêncio que se instalou entre eles, até que ouviram o barulho da TARDIS se materializando em pleno ar.

- Rory! – Amy saiu correndo da porta para o marido, mas as grades impediram-na de abraçá-lo como queria. – Você está bem? – Ignorando o aceno de cabeça que recebera como resposta, ela correu com os dedos pelo rosto dele, procurando algum machucado. – Viemos o mais rápido que pudemos.

- Hello, sweetie. – River sorriu seu melhor sorriso para o doctor.

- Oh, querida. – Ele piscou para ela. – Desculpe a demora.

- Você sempre se atrasa. Se eu não estivesse com tantas saudades, eu te mandaria dormir no sofá. – A resposta estava na ponta da língua.

- Oh, não, chega! – Amy revirou os olhos. – Se antes já era meio desconfortável vê-los flertando, agora que nós sabemos... É mil vezes mais.

- Oh, sim. – Rory teve que concordar.

- E doctor, estamos aqui para resgatar o Rory, lembra? Foco. – A ruiva estalou os dedos na frente dos olhos dele.

- Oh, com certeza! – O doctor piscou, virando-se para o companheiro imediatamente. - Olá, Rory, como tem passado? Gostou da prisão? Já fez alguma tatuagem? – Tirou a sonic screwdriver do bolso e apontou para a porta da cela, abrindo-a sem a menor dificuldade.

- Por favor, me diga que você não fez nenhuma tatuagem. – Amy brincou e puxou-o para um abraço.

- Na verdade, ele tem [i] "eu amo a minha filha" [/i] escrito na testa, não tem? – River sorriu, extremamente satisfeita consigo mesma.

Rory riu alto e fácil, como não ria fazia tempos.

- Bom, é, eu tenho. – Abriu os braços para segurá-la como quisera fazer tantas vezes durante a conversa que acabaram de ter. River retribuiu ao abraço com força, enterrando o rosto no espaço entre o ombro e o pescoço de seu pai. - Outro grande fato sobre "Williams" é que nós amamos demais. – Sussurrou e levou a mão até a cabeça dela, acariciando-a de leve. - Algumas vezes é uma coisa ruim, mas outras vezes... É a melhor coisa do mundo, sabia?

- Eu sei. – Ela respondeu e levantou um pouco o rosto para beijar-lhe a bochecha. – Eu te amo, pai.

- Alguns dias eu penso na filha que eu só segurei em meus braços uma vez e é uma dor grande demais para suportar. Mas aí eu me penso na pessoa que você tornou e eu não poderia ficar mais feliz, ou mais orgulhoso. – Rory tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Certo, estou morrendo de ciúmes aqui! – Amy exclamou. – E me sentindo um pouco deixada de lado! O que está acontecendo? Vocês conversaram? O que vocês conversaram? Me contem! – Estava tão curiosa e exaltada que quase pulou em cima deles para obter uma resposta.

Rory apenas riu e estendeu o braço para que ela se juntasse ao abraço. E River fez o mesmo para o doctor.


End file.
